Portal
by Phoenix The Pyro Bird Kid
Summary: Sam and the Autobots are pulled through a portal into another Universe. Due to a writer's mix-up they are pulled into the Generation One Universe. Along with the G1 Autobots and recently reincarnated Jazz they must fight their way home.
1. Chapter 1

All right, let's give this another shot… My readers probably remember "The Fight Will Go On", my previous Transformers story, but this is something different. I hope anyway…

DISCLAIMER: I do absolutely not own Transformers, Sam Whitwicky, or anything else in this story

Heads Up! No original characters!

Heads Up Dos! BE AWARE! This is a crossover for Transformers with Shia Laboeuf (did I spell his name right? If I didn't please tell me because I'm too lazy to IMDb it.) and Transformers: Generation One. Just wanted you to know that.

/

"Optimus?"

"Yes Sam?" the huge robot answered.

"Please tell me why you dragged me and Mikaela out into the middle of nowhere."

*Facepalm* "I've told you three times Sam, we picked up a signal that is Cybertronian in nature. We're checking it out to make sure it is not Decepticons."

"Right."

"Hey, Sam?" Mikaela asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Aren't we skipping school?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Right…"

/

AUTHOR INTERRUPTION…

All right, some things to tell you.

I really despise Megan Fox

This takes place after the first movie.

I really despise Megan Fox

WAIT! Before you judge me for hating her, the only response I've gotten from some of the guys in the whole "Megan Fox Sucks Debate" is that she's hot, so, don't post any comments about this, because I deal with enough of that D'arvitting stuff at school.

(Please excuse my language)

/

Ratchet came up and stood behind the two humans. "You're courting rituals are still a mystery to me Sam Whitwicky…"

Sam went all red in the face. "That's uncalled for! I know you did that on purpose!"

"Maybe… Maybe not…"

"Hey… Where did Mikaela go?"

Ironhide came up beside him too. "She fell down the plothole, it's over there." There was in fact a giant plothole a couple feet away. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure there's some other Autobots and Decepticons in there to keep her company."

"I feel so much better!"

"Really?"

"No."

Optimus turned around. "Good riddance, and Sam, don't even think about replacing her with another no talent."

"I've learned my lesson."

"Good, because I just found the source of the disturbance."

They all got up and carefully avoiding the plothole, followed Optimus out onto the deserted plain.

"I don't see anything Optimus." Bumblebee said.

"Neither do I, but it's there, I just know it."

They walked another couple feet until they could see a tiny crack of light in the time-space continuum.

"The Nexus?" Ratchet asked.

"Sorry Ratchet." Optimus said. "Wrong movie."

"Shoot."

"However, it does seem to be a portal of some kind. We should run further tests before we test it."

"I don't think that's going to happen Optimus." Jazz said.

"Jazz? I thought you were ripped apart by Megatron!" he replied with awe.

"I came out of the plothole as that no talent fell in. Did you miss me?"

"Duh."

"Oh, well, see when I was in the plothole, I found out that this portal opens every century somewhere in the Universe."

"Why is it here?" The confused human asked.

"I don't know… Let's jump through it!"

The Autobots looked stunned.

Jazz held up his hands in a "just kidding" action. They talked for a little bit about what had happened after Jazz fell through the plothole. Silently, like a wisp of an apparition, the portal crack moved ever so slightly towards the group, almost as if it was conscious. Closer and closer it came, but the Transformers didn't react until it was too late and they were swallowed into the portal. Dazzling lights blinded Sam and the others as they fell through. They desperately tried to get out, but even the giant alien robots from outer space couldn't escape. The ride seemed to last for hours until they were ejected out. Bumblebee was the first to get up and what he saw, he couldn't believe. He was staring at himself.

"Hullo Friend!" other Bumblebee said.

"Where are we?" Sam asked groaning as he got up.

"This." said Other Bumblebee as he gestured all around him. "Is the Generation One Universe."

/

So? Did you get my jokes? Star Trek really has affected me a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm really inspired today since I just saw Transformers: Dark of the Moon for the fifth time.

/

Sam had hit his head pretty hard on the ground so he had no recollection of that girl he used to date. He had a vague feeling she fell down a plothole. Fortunately, he remembered everything else that had happened. He saw Bumblebee staring at a very small robot.

"Uh… Where are we?" He said sitting up.

"Like I said before." the little robot said. "This is Earth, Generation One Universe. Oh! You must be from the 3D universe! That explains why you're all… puffy."

"Are you calling me fat punk?" Ironhide interrupted, raising his cannon.

"No! Well… You are a little, but that's beside the point. My name is Bumblebee!" he said in an annoyingly cheery voice.

Sam looked at his hands and screamed. "What the hell?!"

He had become the thing of his nightmares, a cartoon in an 80's cartoon.

"Why am I a cartoon?!" he screamed in fright. "All of you guys are normal looking!"

In deed, all of the Autobots were in their normal forms. No one was sure why Sam was the only one who had changed, but who could tell in a story with plotholes and interdimensional travel?

"Who are you?" Little Bumblebee asked. "Are you from Cybertron?"

"Of course, we're Autobots." Ironhide replied, still not putting away his cannon.

"Where is your Optimus Prime?" Jazz asked.

Little Bumblebee pointed to a nearby mountain, with a red and blue truck on an outcropping. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and it started to roll down the mountain in slow mo, while everyone else stayed at normal speed, which was really weird. Once it got to the bottom, it transformed into the Real Optimus Prime that everyone knows and loves.

/

Okay, this chapter's really short, but I haven't updated this story in a long time, so I felt it should suffice until I can come up with more plotlines. If you have any ideas, please review and I'll most likely put it in!

ROLL OUT!


End file.
